A Middle Earth Adventure
by TwistedImagination
Summary: A new fic paroding some overused plot devices. Its an anti-Sue fic. Its just harmless fun. Please RR if theres no interest is probably will get cut short. Fic unfinished and currently on hold due to lack of interest from writer and readers.
1. Part 1

A Middle Earth adventure.  
  
Todays modern society was entirely ignorant of their world's past, history had become legend, legend had become myth, and the tales of great wars and the creatures that fought them, were lost with the myths in the depths of the waste disposal of time. Remembered by no-one, except that is by two people, two very remarkable young people, they alone of all the inhabitants of Earth were aware of the events that passed so long ago. How they knew this was a mystery. Perphaps it was because of their great intelligence, between them they had the Turner prize, two Noble Prizes, for life sciences and economics, the Pulitzer, several Academy Awards (best screenplay, director, actor and actress) and they had just added the final notes to their first opera. Or perhaps it was simply their outstanding beauty that instinctively drew people animals and apparently random information to them like wasps to an exceedingly beautiful picnic. Or perhaps it was simply their unique Human/Hobbit/Elf/Dwarf/Ent/Istari/Orc genetic makeup held an instictive memory for their forefathers. Whatever it was the 24 yr old twins knew the entire history of Middle Earth and as it became then known (when its populuce got too lazy to write the full name) Earth.   
  
Mary turned from the desk filing the sheet music away carefully, her brother took the boxfile from her and set it carefully on the piano. "Well my dear now that we've finished this little thing, what shall we do now?" He brushed her shimering silver hair behind her delicate ears.  
"I have been working on the prototype for the instant matter transporter. Maybe we should try running a few more practicle experiments before we take it into the labs again."  
"True, at least now the vegetables seem to be rematerialising properly no more insides on the outside since the fifth attempt..." he broke off with a smile.   
"Hmmm.. I still can't beleive it took us as many attempts to fix that little glitch."  
"Ah my dear, we can't always have things just as we would wish." he fluttered his lashes over his silvered violet eyes.  
Mary sniggered, "True," she stood "shall we?"  
"But of course." Came Marty's amused reply as he took his twins arm and lead her towards the lab.  
  
"How where the readings on that last matter stream?"  
Marty glanced over at his sister, "The readings stayed stable all the way through, hows the apple?"  
"See for yourself." Mary tossed the apple straight at Marty's head. Grinning he caught it gave it a once over and bit it in half.  
"Seems fine to me. Nice and juicy."   
"Hey, thats our research subject!"  
"Well we worked through dinner again and I'm hungry," he stuck his tounge out "besides maybe its time we tryed a more complex subject."  
"Such as what?"  
"Well there those mice you cured of that infection last week."  
"Hmmm we'd need to adjust the beam again and maybe we should anaesthetize them so they don't move about too much."  
"Good point, I'll go fetch them."  
Mary nodded absently as she bent over the workings of the transporter.  
  
Marty set the tank of mice on the bench and watched his sister continue to work on the machines innards, he glanced out the labs window, weather was closing in fast there was probably going to be a storm later a big one if he was right and he always was when it came to the weather, he smiled.   
"Victims are willing and able."   
Mary glanced up and smiled, "We just need to test the focusing of the beam from the transport site." she moved around to the platform and peered at the wide focus lens she'd just installed. "Could you pass me the lens tissues."   
"Yep, here ya go." Marty moved around beside his twin with the box of alcohol soaked wipes. He frowned slightly and leaned closer, "Is that lens not too wide for our purposes?"  
"Hmm you could be right." She reached for the lens as a rumble of thunder broke the stillness of the lab.   
"It sounds like a bad one, maybe we should stop for tonight." She glanced up at her brother with wide aquamarine eyes.  
  
Just then there was a flash outside the window and a loud hum as the machine started when it was hit by a huge power surge from the lightening strike outside. Both twins eyes widened in horror as they glanced back at the machine. The hum intensified and there was a huge flash as all the lights in the house exploded then silence, broken only by the quiet noises of the occupants of the lab, the mice peered from their tank wondering when someone would reappear to feed them.  
  
Marty groaned and rolled over he hurt all over, which he supposed was a good sign, if it hurt it obviously hadn't been left on the other side of the lab. Mary! He forced his eyes open and looked franticly around for his sibling. She was sitting only a foot away gazing around in wonder, he also looked about himself, they where surrounded by trees it looked like no place he'd ever seen himself but seemed hauntingly familar.  
"Where on Earth are we?"  
Mary turned towards him, "I'm not sure it is Earth. At least not the Earth we grew up in."  
  
A slight noise broke through their collective thoughts and they looked into the distance to see some travelers. As they watched the travelers cross a clearing the noticed that they where a rather odd bunch it looked from the distance like 4 adults and 5 children one older than the others and a pony.   
"Maybe we can get directions from them." Mary motioned towards the disappearing group.  
"Worth a try. Come along my dear the soon we ask the sooner we go home." Marty got up pulling his sister after him and together they set off in the direction the travelers had gone.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part 2

Note: This was supposed to be a light hearted parody but it seems to be trying to develope a plot! (hangs head) ah well heres the next part.  
Thanks to Mizalaye for the review. Glad someones reading my little offering.  
  
  
Part 2: The Fellowship  
  
It had been 11 days since the Fellowship set out from Rivendell, habits where being learnt and a daily pattern had developed, they broke camp at first light and continued till dusk with Legolas scouting the territory ahead and Aragorn and Boromir took turns at being the rear guard, they where making steady progress southward towards the Gap of Rohan. They had left the shelter of the edge of Rivendell's forests the previous day and started into the foothills of the Misty Mountains. The Hobbits were chattering together, for once leading the party while the bigger folk where following trying to have a disscussion without alarming the Hobbits.  
  
"We've see no sign of this group that is supposed to be following us all day. Maybe some people are overreacting."   
Legolas whiped his head round to stare at Gimli in indignation and opened his mouth to retort when he felt Aragorn gently and unobtrusivly tug at his hair, he glanced back to see Aragorn giving hm a pleading look not to start another round of sniping, he gave an almost imperceptible nod in reply.  
"No-one is over reacting Gimli, we are being followed, by who and for what purpose is still to be established but at least we are aware they are there, rather than being taken by surprise we should consider scouting back to establish the intentions or allegiance of our uninvited guests." he glanced towards Gandalf who nodded in agreement.  
  
Gandalf glanced towards the Hobbits who where still semmingly ignorant of the discussion behind them, Merry and Pippin were currently squabbling over what Sam would cook for Dinner while Sam tried to ignore them by talking to Bill the Pony much to Frodos amusement.  
"We should not worry the Little Ones needlessly so if Aragorn and Legolas could double back and check the trail." he suggested, the to nodded and turned to leave the group but paused when Gimli spoke.  
"Wouldn't it be better to send someone else with the as well?"  
"No Gimli, the absence of anyone else would be noted by the Hobbits they are used to having Legolas and Aragorn disappear for short periods of time to check terrain and foraging. They will also be able to move much faster on their own. Now perhaps we three should lenghten our stride and rejoin our young companions before they fear something is amiss." With that Gandalf hurried forward towards the Hobbits.  
Gimli turned towards Aragorn a cautionary warning about not simply trusting Elven senses died on his lips when he didn't see him. Gimli stopped turned and cast about looking for the Ranger noting the Elf was gone too. Boromir, seeing he was on his own stopped and came back to stand with the Dwarf. They spotted the pair already more that halfway down the hill, Legolas running ahead then pausing to study the surroundings and let the Ranger catch up they continued to watch for a few minutes. The Elf suddenly looked uphill and met their gaze before Gimli turned on his heel and stomped away to rejoin the Hobbits followed by Boromir.  
  
Legolas watched the last two members of the Fellowship disappear over the ridge.  
"That Dwarf does not trust me." he stated as Aragorn joined him at the foot of the hill.  
"Years of mistrust cannot be set aside so quickly without work from both sides." Aragorn gave Legolas a warning look but the elf simply shrugged.  
"I do not pick apart all his actions to insult him."  
"No, but you also do not make any attemps to calm things."  
Legolas glared at his friend ,   
"Why should I be the one to make sacrifices and the effort when he is so clearly unwilling?" he sighed then and glanced at the sky, "This is hardly the time for this we should find our trackers and study them." Aragorn nodded.  
"I'm sorry my friend, we shouldn't squabble amonst ourselves lest we become distracted from our quest." He grinned at Legolas to take the sting from his intended double meaning, Legolas just gave him a mock glare before returning the smile.   
"Alright no baiting the Dwarf and just focus on working together for the quest." Aragorn nodded and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "We need to find somewhere we can wait until we can observe them unnoticed for a while, agreed?"  
"Aye. There was a gully a bit further back that would have a few good observation points in it."  
"I agree." Aragorn grinned again, "Shall we continue, my Prince?"  
Legolas' smile turned decidedly impish, but before Aragorn could question its appearance he had the answer.  
"Yes your Majesty." Legolas danced lightly backwards out of reach as Aragorn aimed a swipe at his head before he turned his full attention back on the trail and troting off, Aragorn once again following.  
  
Frodo looked up at Gandalf, who had once again taken the lend in the currently reduced Fellowship,   
"Where have Aragorn and Legolas gone? And what was so important that we weren't included in?"   
Gandalf glanced down at his small shadow and smiled, Frodo didn't miss much and that trait would serve him well on this journey.   
"What makes you think it was anything important? We may simply have been discussing ways of keeping your cousins from eating all the rations in one sitting."  
"Gandalf." Frodo sounded exasperated.  
"Its nothing to worry about, my young friend. Aragorn and Legolas have simply gone back to check part of our trail and reassure themselves that we aren't being tracked by anything untoward, so don't fret. Besides they may find more of those mushrooms that where so enjoyed last night.  
"Mushrooms? What about Mushrooms?" Pippin came jogging up to Gandalfs other elbow, having heard the all important mention of food.  
"I was just saying that Aragorn and Legolas might bring back some more of the mushrooms that you enjoyed last night, if they find any along their way."  
  
From the way Pippin's face lit up and he scampered back to Merry to change the proposed dinner menus Gandalf reckoned there could be trouble when the Ranger and Elf reappeared if they didn't bring any mushrooms with them. He felt a small twinge of guilt for having unintentionally set a trap for his unwitting friends to walk into but he suppressed it. After all diverting the Hobbits natural inquisitiveness from dwelling on the pairs whereabouts was much more important. He glanced to his right again to see Frodo still gazing speculatively at him. He sighed Frodo wasn't as easily put off.  
"They really are simply checking our tail." He patted Frodo on the head and glanced behind at the other Hobbits. "I think Sam might need rescuing from the two schemers."  
Frodo gave Gandalf another measuring look before dropping back to again referee the recurring argument.  
Gandalf just hoped they wouldn't have go deal with anything worse than no mushrooms for dinner.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next: The Fellowship met Mary and Marty. Will hopefully not be too long before its up but I've got work tomorrow then college starts again. 


	3. Part 3

Authors Notes: It's still trying to develop a Plot (stamps bunnies down hard).Thanks to my little sister for giving it a quick read over and pointing out the glaring spelling mistakes and helping stamp out frequent incoherencies, but I reworked it a bit so there may still be spelling mistakes in it because I don't even have a spell checker on my Laptop.  
Story note at the end.  
  
Please review and feed the fun bunnies?  
  
A Middle Earth Adventure.  
Part 3: First Contact  
  
Mary and Marty had been following the band of travelers for a day and a half now, never really gaining any ground, much to their bemusement, how could a group with children move so fast and without much rest?  
  
What little ground the twins had made up on the first day of trailing the group had evaporated overnight and the twins were berating themselves about not pushing on harder and gone further the previous night.   
  
They reached a clearing in the woods that had been gradually thinning for the past few miles, from there they where able to see a significant distance, and looking up into the hills, straining their perfect eyesight to see the traveling group disappear over the brow of the hill and estimated that they where still several hours behind the group.  
"They move fast for such a disparate group, perhaps they have some pressing purpose for this journey, it's rather a grueling pace they have set for the smaller ones to continue. They will probably slow to accommodate shorter legs." Mary reasoned while leaning against a tree to catch her breath, while silently damning herself for dropping her Olympic training. Marty nodded also attempting to slow his breathing and glanced about enjoying clear sunshine rather than the dim glow they'd put up with for the past day, he spotted a patch of brambles to his right full of berries and wandered across to inspect the fruit.  
"Are they what they look like?"  
"Well they do look like Blackberries. Which would fit with the weather and general feel of the season." He picked a few to examine them more closely, his sister pushed herself off the tree and stepped over to him, taking one and squeezing it between one long perfect finger and thumb.  
"They have the right texture and smell. Perhaps we should risk it? We do need nourishment."  
"Well i'm starving, the last thing I ate was that apple in the Lab." With that Marty popped the small handful he had into his mouth.   
"Tastes like Blackberries." he waited a few minutes "No immediate adverse effects, I think they are safe and we cannot continue without some food."  
The pair quickly and methodically cleared the brambles of the succulent berries into several plastic bags Marty found in the pocket of his Lab coat before setting off again eating the berries sparingly as they went, after all who knew when they might find something else that would be edible.   
  
****  
  
Meanwhile Aragorn and Legolas had reached the foot of the hill again and had hidden themselves on either side of the steep gully that formed the only possible access to the upper slopes of the hill for many miles in either direction. From their positions they had the entrance of the gully well covered but where all but invisible themselves from most angles due to the height of their perches from the dried steam bed that formed the track through the rocky gully, perfect to observe their followers and assess them unnoticed yet keep each other in sight. The pair settled down for a long wait as they couldn't hear anything of the others.  
  
****  
  
Mary and Marty paused as they reached the tree line surveying the countryside in front of them. It seemed the base of the hill was made up of cliffs too sheer to attempt to climb without the proper ropes and crampons.  
"There must be a way up, we saw the others go through that pass there on the top." Marty pointed to the narrow rocky pass on the hills summit. Mary stared at the pass for a few minutes more thinking back on their last sighting of the group.   
"They were climbing at a sharper angle than we're looking at. They may have started up from further down that direction." Mary pointed off to her right. Marty followed her gaze and then dropped to his knees to look at the ground.  
"It's quite dry here but these could be hoof marks leading that way, and they did have a pony." he looked up again at his twin. "I think you're right about where they went." He smiled. "Ladies first." Mary swatted him on the head before setting off along the base of the cliff.  
It was only about 5 minutes or so before they spotted a break in the cliff face approximately half a mile away.  
"Looks like we've found our trail upwards." Mary smiled at Marty who simply grinned back and took her arm.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn had been crouched in place for just over an hour when he was hit on the cheek by a small stone. He twisted and glared across at the Elf who just grinned at him smugly, he opened his mouth to retort while he cast a glance about for something to throw back. When the Elf shook his head and motioned to a pointed ear then to the entrance of the gully. Aragorn nodded, turned to regard the entrance and notched an arrow in his bow glimpsing Legolas doing the same. He strained to see if he could catch what sound had altered the Elf to other presences but couldn't hear anything other than the wind. He glanced across at the motionless Elf grimacing slightly as his legs began to object to his position, he shifted slightly feeling the cramped muscles ease. Legolas looked across at him a question on his face. Aragorn nodded that he was OK and his friend relaxed minutely then tilted his head slightly and frowned.   
Legolas shifted his grip on his bow and held it and the arrow in the one hand as he continued to listen to the soft sounds coming closer. It was clearly not a band of orcs approaching not even a single orc could move quietly enough. After another moment he stared at Aragorn at held up two fingers then pointed directly at his friend.  
Aragorn nodded accepting the message, their followers where as simple as two Men, he relaxed slightly. Men where easier than Orcs or Ringwraiths and where much less likely to have anything to do with the ring, but he was still wary. He could hear them approaching now himself and again readied his bow.  
  
****  
  
Mary and Marty paused at the break in the cliff to look up the rocky gully that a stream had carved out at one point although the stream was dry now.   
"Well it looks as if this is the trail up. There looks to be a track continuing along the ridge there." Mary nodded following her brothers finger as he pointed up the hillside.   
"There's only one way to find out where we are and that's to ask someone and we've not seen any other sign of civilization so I think we need to follow."  
"I agree." Marty took the lead and headed into the gully pausing occasionally to help his sister over more awkward patches. He glanced skyward and studied it for a moment.  
"I think we should get a move on I think we only have an hour or so of decent light left and climbing is much easier in the light."  
"Well you would know." Mary smirked remembering a childhood misadventure her brother had while trying to scale the side of the house in the middle of the night. Marty pursed his lips and glared down at his sibling.  
"I won't dignify that with an answer, except to say if I remember correctly it wasn't exactly my idea." Mary blushed slightly in remembrance then motioned forward.  
"Thought we had to keep going?" she asked pointedly. Marty nodded and started forward again.  
They reached the end of the stream bed and started to climb on up the hill properly, when Marty paused and looked back.  
"You get the feeling we're being watched?"  
"Yes." Mary scanned the horizon and the upper slopes."But I'm not sure where from."   
"Well the longer we delay the further those travelers get from up. Lets go and we'll worry about it later. Safety in numbers and all that." Marty took her hand and giving their surrounding a last once over started on up the hill.  
  
****  
  
Once he'd observered the pair continue up the hill Legolas dropped soundlessly from his hiding place and leapt up the other side to speak to Aragorn who started at his friends sudden appearance.  
"They don't seem to be any threat." Aragorn stated shifting to stretch out his legs carefully so as to avoid knocking the Elf off the narrow ledge.  
"I agree but they are dressed in no manner I have ever seen and they seem confused as to where they are. Something is amiss."  
"I think we should shadow them further."  
"Agreed."  
The Elf leapt down again and watched in amusement as his less agile friend scrambled down the rocks and paused to work the kinks out of his abused muscles. Once Aragorn was reasonably straightened again they crept after the twins.  
  
tbc..   
  
Hey longest chapter yet. :)  
  
The Fun stuff really starts in the next part. if anyone is interested in it continuing please review.  
  
Story Notes: Since the fellowship set out in December i'm kinda pushing it for the Blackberry season but I don't know any berries available through winter that aren't poisonous so Middle Earth berries have a longer season. Also I'm not sure if Blackberries exist in America or whether they have another name so as Tolkien was British I stuck with the British name. 


End file.
